


戈德里克旧事

by MsSunless



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSunless/pseuds/MsSunless
Summary: 发生在戈德里克山谷的几个故事。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Bagshot Geza/Lenora Grindelwald, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. 1881

“我带你出去转转。”一起收拾完午餐的盘子，盖佐主动提出来。  
“你忙，我自己玩。”莱诺拉说着就要摘挂在门后的草帽。  
“好给你一个‘不尽地主之谊’的把柄吗？”盖佐把帽子轻扣到未婚妻头上。  
“你真精。”莱诺拉稍稍不服气，但还是挽起了盖佐的胳膊。一路的劳顿她已抛诸脑后，山里清爽的空气比婚礼现场乱糟糟的酒、烤肉和蜜糖的混合气味好闻多了。

“路易，你真想清楚了？”婚礼前夜，莱诺拉生气地敲开哥哥的门。  
“莱诺拉，”路易深呼吸一口，“被父亲知道你又要挨训了。”  
“这是你的终身大事！”莱诺拉直摇头，“你当真要跟那个细声细气、风一吹就要倒的女人结婚？”  
“别这么说娜塔莉。”路易看向别处。  
“我就知道！”莱诺拉冷冷地说，“你心里压根儿就没有她。”  
“但我有责任，莱诺拉。”路易有些无力，拍了拍妹妹的肩膀，“早点休息吧，你应该会想要抢到捧花。”  
莱诺拉气冲冲地回到自己房里，踢了一脚她已经收拾好的小皮箱，方想起自己穿着拖鞋，脚趾一阵疼。  
“就连你们也跟我不对付！”她一蹬腿甩掉拖鞋，往床上一陷。  
只有盖佐能把她说通了。或许这回连盖佐都不行。  
“我在英国戈德里克山谷，巴希达姑姑家。这里很漂亮，很适合读书。”  
这都什么跟什么！莱诺拉胡乱扫了一眼盖佐手绘的明信片。  
“就知道读书，读吧你！”她把明信片嗖一声往床尾一丢，然后魔杖一点，皮箱开了，卡片听话地落了进去。

“就是这里了，坎德拉！”年轻的巫师站得笔挺，在一所小房子前叉着腰，十分豪迈地回头向妻子招招手，“快带阿不思来看看。”  
“嘘，小声些，珀西瓦尔。”坎德拉一边走上前来，一边提醒丈夫，“阿尔在来的路上睡着了。”  
她的怀中安睡着他们刚出生不久的儿子，也是他们的第一个孩子，阿不思·邓布利多。  
“看来你很适应幻影移形，不是吗，小家伙？”珀西瓦尔绽开一个快乐的笑容，用手指轻轻点了点孩子的前额。  
“这是什么地方，盖佐，这间不起眼的屋子？”  
邓布利多夫妇闻声，发觉此地还有别的访客。说话人是个梳着两条金色麻花辫的女孩儿，上学年纪。她的同伴，男生，看上去很文气。两人年龄相仿。  
“‘不起眼的屋子’？”珀西瓦尔心生不悦，冲着姑娘说，“这可是伟大的戈德里克·格兰芬多的出生地！”  
“Great Godric Gryffindor,”她饶有兴趣地重复道，“还挺像绕口令。”  
珀西瓦尔不喜欢她用这种口气评论他敬重的学院创始人。但自己毕竟年长，也不想与她争辩，只揽了揽妻子的腰，打算先进屋去参观。或许是个傲慢的斯莱特林小鬼吧，他这么猜测。  
“莱诺拉，他是霍格沃茨的创始人之一。”盖佐捏了捏她的手，然后迎上珀西瓦尔的目光，“抱歉，先生。我的未婚妻先前没有听说过格兰芬多。”  
“没有听说过？”珀西瓦尔大感吃惊。而莱诺拉一脸理所当然地望着他。  
“珀西瓦尔，”坎德拉拍拍丈夫的胳膊，“这两个孩子是国外来的。我猜是中欧，对吗，年轻的先生？”  
“没错，夫人。”盖佐点点头，微笑了一下。  
“那么，英国先生，”莱诺拉似乎不打算让这场小风波就此平息，直接向珀西瓦尔发起挑战，“您知道布斯巴顿的创始人吗？”  
“我……”珀西瓦尔语塞。  
坎德拉见状一乐。  
“阿不思，你瞧，未知能带给我们多少探索的乐趣。”她对着襁褓中的婴儿柔声说，“我们先进去参观吧，不管爸爸了。”于是她便自顾往小屋走去。  
“坎德拉！”珀西瓦尔有些发窘，忙从莱诺拉得意洋洋的表情里挣脱出来，转身追上去。  
“你呀。”盖佐看了看莱诺拉。  
“其实我也不记得创始人是谁。”她恶作剧得逞似的，在盖佐耳边咯咯笑起来。  
“我猜也是。”他掐了一把莱诺拉的脸，然后拉着她也进到格兰芬多故居里去。

“决斗大师！嘿，这可真带劲儿！”莱诺拉读着墙上随着人走近自动浮现出来的文字介绍，而文字下面还有两个小人儿的剪影，他们正在互相发射魔咒。  
“这可能是在还原萨拉查·斯莱特林离开学校时和格兰芬多的决斗。”搭话的却是珀西瓦尔，盖佐不知什么时候悄无声息地晃走了。  
“就是那个拒绝录取‘麻瓜出身者’的老古板？”莱诺拉回忆着前几篇介绍的内容，耸了耸肩，“我看他是输了没脸留下来。”  
“老古板，”珀西瓦尔感到有趣起来，“原来你是这么认为的，小女巫。”  
“本来就是。巫师又不是鸡或者猪，他还要分品种不成？”莱诺拉盯着他，又笑起来，“怎么，又跟您意见相左了，P先生——您看，你们英国人好像很喜欢起和姓氏同字母的名字，”她指了指屋内另一侧四位创始人的画像，“所以您不会刚好姓‘佩弗利尔’之类的吧？”  
盖佐刚带她去公墓看了伊格诺图斯·佩弗利尔的墓碑，所以莱诺拉对这个姓氏印象深刻。  
“这倒没有。我妻子就是麻瓜出身，而她是个非常优秀的女巫。”珀西瓦尔十分骄傲地说，继而哈哈大笑，“关于姓氏你也猜错了。我姓邓布利多，L小姐。”  
“是格林德沃小姐。”莱诺拉下巴一扬，不甘示弱。  
“他们不是不讲道理的人。”这间展室门外，坎德拉和盖佐目睹了这番你来我往，忍俊不禁，然后默契地交换了个眼色。  
“阿不思真乖，”盖佐认为此时该说些什么，“这个名字也很独特。”  
“这是我们的第一个孩子，”坎德拉爱怜地望着熟睡中的阿不思，一个浅浅的笑浮现在他玫瑰色的唇瓣上，“他和我们先前听来的许多例子都不同。我们原以为要手忙脚乱好一阵子呢。”  
“性格使然，他应该会像您一样温柔。或者说，他很体贴。”  
“体贴，这个词很少用来形容婴儿。”坎德拉轻轻晃动着臂弯，对盖佐说，“你倒是个体贴的孩子。”  
“我成年了，夫人。”  
“无意冒犯。你可以当作这是一个年龄虚长之人的自大。”坎德拉微笑，她知道盖佐没有生气。  
“不会。”盖佐的睫毛闪动了几下，然后视线转回莱诺拉身上。

“‘盖勒特’这个名字，怎么样？”回家路上，莱诺拉突然来了一句。  
“盖勒特？谁？”盖佐不记得格兰芬多故居的文字介绍有哪里提到这个字眼。  
“我们的孩子。”  
盖佐脚下一顿，伸手不轻不重地按了按莱诺拉的草帽。  
“你怎么知道会是男孩？”  
“我就是知道。”她一脸天机不可泄漏的神秘。  
“好吧，从今起你是预言家了。”盖佐只是笑。她今早一个招呼没打，就突然出现在了巴希达·巴沙特门前——她还没详说是怎么从奥地利一路到的英国——话说不过三句，给他迎面来了个“我们也结婚吧”。  
盖佐知道她是因为不满哥哥的婚事在气头上，所以不好趁人之危——如果当时他松一松口，莱诺拉真的会马上去捉一个牧师来主持仪式。她可不在乎自己还没成年这个事实。不过在这当口，莱诺拉会说出什么话也都不奇怪了。  
他们的父亲是故友，约定让最大的一对儿女结为连理。两家的第一个孩子都是男孩，而随即莱诺拉出生，他们的婚约便从那时起，已延续了十六年多。  
“快说，名字怎么样。”莱诺拉没打算放过他。  
“挺好。”  
“完了？”  
“完了。”  
“你敷衍我。”莱诺拉不客气地给他安了一条罪名。  
“你瞧，”盖佐并不慌张，“既然你提出来，自然是用心想了的。况且你把我们的名字都包含了进去，我必须承认，我很受用。”  
“原来你发现了啊。”莱诺拉语气缓和了一些。  
“我意外的是话题本身。你一向觉得小孩儿很讨人嫌。”  
“也不见得。”莱诺拉不以为然，“我看小阿不思就很安静。”  
“男孩一般比较随妈。”  
“盖佐，我听得懂！”  
“我知道，传达不了我的本意那才糟糕。”盖佐窃笑，“所以为了省事起见，可能还是‘盖莉埃特’比较好。”  
他们接近房子了，正好有只猫头鹰飞近二楼。它啄了几下窗，无人回应。  
“姑姑太专心了。”盖佐见猫头鹰很是狼狈，便向它招手，“她准是施了抗扰咒。”  
“你们果然是一家人。”  
猫头鹰不再执着于敲窗，展开翅膀慢慢滑行下来。它叼着一封信。  
“那么我们来猜猜看它带了什么来，会不会是某小姐的O.W.L.s成绩单？”盖佐故意说，他知道莱诺拉之前背书背得头疼，“还是你爸爸寄的吼叫信？”  
“无所谓，反正我再也不会碰魔法史了，我都敢住你姑姑家里。”莱诺拉恶狠狠地说，“后者的话，你就不怕他一气之下把我们的婚约给解除了？”  
“怕，怕极了。”盖佐装得特别不像。  
信是给巴希达姑姑的，没有直接署名。火漆上是一只展翅的鸟，周身环绕着火焰。  
“明天上午会有客人来访。”巴希达看了信后对孩子们说，“今年夏天我这儿可真是太热闹啦！”

“你要是嫌家里闷，我明天带你去山上。姑姑不会介意的，正好她也有客人要见。”盖佐愿意连续两天出门实在非常难得。  
“看今晚睡得怎么样吧。”入夜，莱诺拉打了个哈欠。  
“来吧，你可以睡我屋里。”盖佐指挥着莱诺拉的小箱子，跟着他们上了楼。  
“我去看看洗澡水好了没有。” 他花了几秒钟把自己的衣服召唤过来，然后抱起一个枕头往外走，“今天好好休息，莱诺……”  
“砰！”门合上了。  
“……拉。”  
“你要上哪儿？”莱诺拉冷冰冰的。  
“浴室啊。”盖佐迷茫。  
“带着枕头？”  
“我睡书房里。”  
“这里有床你不睡？”  
“莱诺拉，”盖佐艰难地说，“我们俩一块儿睡，不合适。”  
“我们以前就一块儿睡。”  
“那是十岁之前。”  
“我不管，反正今晚你得陪着我。”她一甩头，辫子自动散成了金色的波浪，在盖佐眼前一晃而过。她抱着睡衣跑下楼去了。那个架势，再往格林德沃庄园赶一个来回估计也不成问题。  
盖佐颇感无奈，也只好放下枕头，漫不经心地在床上叠起了衣服，然后把它们收到柜子里。  
等盖佐洗完澡上来，莱诺拉闭着眼窝在毯子里，看上去几乎已经睡着了。要不是魔杖还在手里旋转翻飞着的话。盖佐老老实实地推门进去，在床的另一侧小心坐下，试图抽出她的魔杖。被这根魔杖击中可不是好玩的，盖佐听说布斯巴顿没有一个学生在决斗中能赢她。  
还没等他碰到呢，莱诺拉紧紧攥住了魔杖，眼睛也立刻睁大。  
“偷袭？”  
“只是不想让房子毁了。毕竟不是我自己家。”盖佐识趣地要收手，不过莱诺拉牵住了他。  
“我有分寸。”莱诺拉嘀咕了一句，然后也坐起来，把脑袋埋进盖佐的肩膀。  
“我想你了。”  
“我也是。”盖佐吻了吻她的额头。她的头发散发着好闻的薄荷味。  
“我从来没这么彻底地觉得我不属于那个地方。”她指的是格林德沃家。  
盖佐不说话，只是轻轻拍着她的肩，另一只手捏捏她的指节。  
“以后我们走得远远的，甚至隐姓埋名。我们可以去乡下，就住在小小的一间房子里，没有规矩，没有无聊的应酬。”莱诺拉接着说。  
“听上去很不错，”盖佐附和道，“但你恐怕会无聊。”  
“我当然会找到许多事情做！我可以种一些果树、养一些动物。你乐意在家里窝着的时候，我就带着狗出门散步。”  
“或者带着盖莉埃特散步。”他浅笑。  
“是盖勒特。”莱诺拉纠正道。  
“盖勒特的前提下，恐怕就没有果树和动物了。”盖佐笑得更欢了。  
“抬杠，嗯？”莱诺拉一翻身钳住他的手腕，整个人压在盖佐身上，长发在他颈间扫动着。  
一阵闷痛，继而是过热的温度和过近的心跳。  
“不敢，格林德沃小姐。”盖佐轻声道，他感到自己脸上发烧，然后慢慢地抱着她的腰把她一点一点挪回侧面，才长出一口气。  
莱诺拉把他每个细微表情都捕捉到了。  
“你紧张了。”她胜利似的。  
“是的。”他直接投降。但莱诺拉并没有允许他把放在自己腰间手撤走。  
“盖佐，”那嗓音狡黠又细腻，布满了陷阱，“孩子为何会降生，你不会不知道吧？”  
“我知道。”他很诚实，不自觉地眨了好几下眼睛。  
“吻我。”这更像个命令。  
他迟疑了一小会儿，贴上了她的唇。然后他知道，犹豫是完全不必要的。他们在一起，才是真理，才是宿命。月光映进湖里，照亮一片涟漪。  
现在他占据上风了，这很少见。  
“莱诺拉，”他暂停了亲吻，鼻尖仍若即若离地触碰着她的，“我没全说实话。”  
“嗯？”  
“其实在这方面，我懂的很多。”他月色的眼睛中最后一丝犹疑溜走了，而她的脸上少见地羞开了一朵红云。  
他轻而易举地缴了她的械——直到前一刻她还恋恋不舍地捏着魔杖呢——大概能算他决斗史的巅峰。而她唇齿和锁骨散发的气息如同强效的迷幻剂，竭力要将他拉入一片沉醉旖旎……  
“速速安睡。”莱诺拉的魔杖，用起来还挺顺手的。  
魔杖主人闷哼了一声，表情略略错愕，然后眼皮重重地合上了。  
“晚安，小姑娘。”盖佐亲了亲莱诺拉两边的眼皮，抱起枕头蹑手蹑脚地离开了。他的心还是在狂跳，倒不是因为动情本身。莱诺拉这会儿是睡着了不错，但明天……

“盖——佐——”莱诺拉次日醒来，先是有些迷茫，身上还酸酸胀胀的，接着昨夜的记忆慢慢回来了。  
“早上好，莱诺拉。”他居然笑眯眯地像个没事人，系着围裙在厨房里忙活，“早饭马上就好。”  
他居然还能泰然自若地在她刀子一般的紧盯下喝完一杯茶。  
“解释解释。”她冷冷地说。  
“解释什么？”盖佐装着傻，“我很懂的那件事吗？”  
“那样的行为太过分了！”  
“恰恰相反，”他正儿八经地，“我及时遏制了过分的行为。”  
“你竟敢击昏我！”  
“严格意义上说，是一个安眠咒。”  
“你！”莱诺拉气得直瞪眼。盖佐要是用心跟她讲道理，她还真没赢过。她想拔魔杖了——  
敲门声却响起来。  
“看来是客人到了。莱诺拉，要不要一起去开门呢？”盖佐大概吃了十个胆子。  
莱诺拉抢先把门打开，客人大概是被她一脸怒气吓住了。  
“格林德沃小姐？抱歉，走错了……”敲门的男巫瞪大了眼睛。  
“邓布利多先生？”莱诺拉一愣，外面正是邓布利多一家三口。  
“这里是巴沙特家的地址没错啊……”珀西瓦尔低头检查了羊皮纸。  
“喂，巴沙特，找你的。”莱诺拉没好气地一把抓过盖佐。  
“请里面坐，”盖佐笑着迎他们进屋，“我这就去叫姑姑。”  
“看来你们有点儿小矛盾。”坎德拉望着他俩微笑。  
“莱诺拉在为‘盖勒特’的事儿烦心。”盖佐隐晦地说。  
“盖佐！”  
珀西瓦尔显然摸不着头脑。  
坎德拉倒像是了如指掌一般：“这没什么。早些时候，珀西瓦尔和阿不思的尿布也发生了恶斗。”  
“坎德拉，不用都说出来吧！”珀西瓦尔有些脸红。  
如巴希达·巴沙特所料，今年夏天余下的日子，也一直很热闹。


	2. 1891

时光在戈德里克山谷似乎没有留下印记。但也可能因为是在夜里。  
上一回，坎德拉·邓布利多还是同丈夫一起来的，长子阿不思才出生；如今她带着三个孩子，珀西瓦尔却永远地与她分别了。  
沃土原无法再待，坎德拉倔强地将背挺得笔直。阿利安娜伏在她肩头沉沉地睡着了，给她短暂的、女儿还是个健康正常的小姑娘的错觉。戈德里克山谷是她能想到最合适的去处。  
“咱们的新家。”坎德拉悄声打开房门，没有点亮蜡烛。她不想在头天晚上不必要地惊扰邻居。  
阿不福思已经很困了，险些绊在最后一级台阶上。他赶紧往肩上拉了拉背着的包裹。  
“先放下吧，阿不，明天再整理。我把安娜安顿下，就帮你收拾床铺。”坎德拉摸了摸小儿子的头。  
忙完这一切，坎德拉蹑手蹑脚地下楼，发觉起居室和厨房已经井然有序了。阿不思正用魔杖让一堆碗碟依照尺寸累放到橱柜上，而桌上，餐巾正在自动叠起来。  
“阿尔，”坎德拉见他懂事，又欣慰又心疼，“别忙活了，早点休息。”  
“好的妈妈，晚安。”儿子回头微笑着，小手还举着魔杖轻轻挥弹。  
“阁楼的房间是你的。”她拨开他额前的头发，给了他一个晚安吻。阿不思柔顺地闭上了眼睛。  
坎德拉许多年前就注意到大儿子的早熟，即使是在变故之前。他湛蓝的眼里充满了对周遭世界和魔法的好奇，但他从不会追着大人问，往往三两下就自己琢磨出来，或者在书本上一口气花上惊人的时间。他认定要做的事情，拦是拦不住的。  
所以她不会强硬地把他拽上楼，说一通早睡重要性的大道理。  
坎德拉慢慢地上楼，回头见到阿不思小小的身躯里，似乎住着一个年长而深沉的灵魂。

“听说了吗，那家有人搬进来了。”  
“是吗？可按理，女主人该给邻居们分一些饼干。”  
“这就有趣了，这家似乎只有女主人。”  
“你的意思是……”  
“没错，一个独身的女人，带着一个男孩。”  
“是两个！我发誓见过大一些的那个男孩子，安安静静的，有些害羞。”  
“但不管怎样，你得承认，邓布利多是个十足刻板、不近人情的女人……”  
巴希达·巴沙特挑选蔬果的手停了下来。她有十年没听到这个名字了。每隔一周，她会去村子中心的集市采买食物。戈德里克的新鲜事不多，有新住户搬进来就能被议论好久。她知道他们所提的地方，河对岸的房子，背后有草坡。  
她做了锅形蛋糕，敲响了那家人的门。  
“走开。”门很快开了，但是没等巴希达开口自我介绍，她被冷淡地驱逐了。  
应门的是个红头发短短地支棱着的男孩，一脸敌意。  
“阿不思？”巴希达脱口而出。这是当年那个小婴儿吗？他曾是那么乖巧可爱……  
“你认识阿不思？”男孩本要关上门了，闻言一愣。  
另一个脚步声响起，轻盈而稳重。  
“抱歉，这位夫人，我母亲病着，不能吹风。”大一些的男孩面容清秀，没有他弟弟那么强的攻击性，带着礼貌的微笑，“有事我可以代为转达。”

坎德拉注视着阿利安娜入睡，又过了约一个钟头才走下来。桌上多了一个锅形蛋糕，边上还有一卷羊皮纸。  
“一位‘巴沙特太太’带来的。”阿不思轻轻地说。  
坎德拉点点头，没有说话，只是慢慢展开羊皮纸，上面是一幅画。  
一个张开双臂的男人，迎着山谷的风——从他飞扬的头发就能看出来。他是快乐而自豪的，正回头望向他的妻子，和妻子怀中一个小小的婴孩。  
数月来支撑她的坚强分崩离析，泪珠滚落下来。手一松，羊皮纸卷了回去。  
“妈妈！”阿不福思惊呼一声，慌忙过来抱住母亲。  
“没事的，阿不，是妈妈想起了老朋友。”  
阿不思走上去，拉了拉母亲的手。

夜里，那位客人又来了。只是阿不思是缩在窗台上、透过月色看到的。她们只在门口稍稍说了几句话。  
“您还好吗？这么些年，您都还记得。”  
“老样子，看看写写度日。”  
“替我谢谢您的侄子，他真有心……您也是。”  
“他们都已经不在了。”一声叹息。  
“……我很遗憾。”  
“历史长河中，我们无非是沙砾。不过希望总还是有，还能看着孩子们长大。对了，阿不思几乎和我们那时候设想的一模一样。”  
“我仍然不敢相信，他们几乎也只是孩子。”  
“变故，总是难以预料，不是吗？不过，他们倒是留下了个小小的念想，我还没见过他罢了。”  
“他？盖勒特？”  
“盖勒特。”

阿不思静静目送客人远去了。他听母亲说过，刚出生的时候他来过这里，但他完全记不起来周遭的模样——这也理所当然。他不太相信命运，也不愿轻易把这个新地方叫做家。只是他必须懂事，也善于懂事。  
想想开心的事吧，阿不思。他告诉自己，然后爬进被窝，沉沉地、做了一个有关火焰和飞翔的梦。


	3. 1981

“您能过来真是太好了，巴沙特女士！”年轻的波特太太热情地搀住客人的手臂，迎她进门。  
戈德里克山谷的夏天年年相似，正午总是热得出奇，而黄昏时分又会升起恰到好处的微凉晚风。巴希达几乎记不清自己多少岁了，也忘了见过多少个这样的夏日。不过上门做客的礼物还是记得的，给今天满周岁的小哈利的生日蛋糕。  
“詹姆，客人来了……”莉莉朝屋里各个方向都喊了几声。她并不太清楚丈夫此时在哪儿，楼上还是后院。两天前哈利收到了教父小天狼星·布莱克的礼物，一把儿童扫帚，正玩在兴头上呢。小家伙还没法顺顺当当从厨房走到门口，却已经能在扫帚上稳稳地低空飞行了。詹姆开玩笑说，哈利会是英格兰队的一颗新星。  
“真是不好意思，您先坐。”莉莉带着些歉意，给巴希达倒上茶，然后一边上楼一边将瀑布般长长的红头发绾成一个松松的髻。  
是个温馨的小家，巴希达轻轻捶着小腿，四下打量。一只短毛猫悄无声息地蹭过来，趴在她脚边，打起了慵懒的呼噜。  
“有失远迎！”不一会儿，男主人轻快的嗓音从楼梯上传下来，伴以有节奏的脚步声。先前说服哈利从扫帚上下来颇有些困难，他几乎委屈得要哭了，最后詹姆成功用金色飞贼吸引了他的注意。现在，小不点儿正坐在爸爸的手臂上，目不转睛地盯着那个嗡嗡直叫的小飞球。父子俩顶着一模一样的乱糟糟的黑头发，下到最后几节台阶，哈利学着爸爸的样子向桌子边白发苍苍的老奶奶挥手——只不过他肉肉的小手更像是在重复捏拳和张开的动作——接着他就被自己逗笑了。  
“哈利，你好吗？”巴希达慈爱地说，“他比上次见到又长了不少。”  
“是啊，孩子们总是不经意就长起来了。”莉莉慢慢地跟在后面下来，眼里充满期许。  
几个月前，哈利还只会咿咿呀呀，现在他已经在努力发出音节了。  
“巴……提达！”小寿星攥着拳头，小脸憋得通红。他认得这位时不时来看他的老太太。  
波特一家鲜少出门，倒不是因为他们不好与人亲近，实在是时局所迫。外界的情势并不如夏日这般明朗。  
“神秘人。”茶会席间，他们还是不可避免地谈到现实。詹姆·波特的眉头锁了起来。  
“詹姆……”莉莉望着他，一手扶上他的肩头。  
“您能相信吗，我现在只能通过麻瓜新闻来猜测他的动向！”詹姆摇摇头，指指客厅角落的电视机，“梅林啊，我渴望战斗！而邓布利多却要我躲在这儿——”  
“嘘，别吓着哈利。”莉莉知道丈夫一片热忱无处释放，她自己也曾一心想与黑恶力量斗争，和食死徒较量，尤其因她是麻瓜出身，遭到过更多恶语和威胁。但现在不同了，他们有了哈利，有了牵挂，有了顾忌。  
哈利很安静，定定地看着爸爸，手里捏着餐巾。那双与莉莉如出一辙的眼睛让詹姆平复下来，继而陷入了消沉。他很久没见到朋友们了。莱姆斯，他现在每月得独自经受变身的苦楚；彼得，总是不够谨慎，他能照顾好自己吗？还有小天狼星……想到这个最亲密的伙伴，他飞扬的头发和畅快淋漓的大笑，詹姆的心忍不住抽痛了一下。  
“詹姆。”巴希达缓缓地说，“孩子，我相信阿不思有他的考量。”  
“亲爱的，我们要信任邓布利多，就像一直以来那样。”莉莉握住詹姆的手，“他曾经打败了格林德沃，那个席卷整个欧洲大陆的魔头。这次的胜利也必然会在我们这一方。”  
巴希达的目光不自觉下垂了，作为掩饰，她喝了一口茶。  
“您直接称呼邓布利多的教名。”詹姆思索了一会儿抬起头，“您跟他很熟悉？”  
“他曾经住在这儿。”巴希达不动声色地说。  
“这我知道，可那该是很久以前？”詹姆回想了一下，“还是祖父随口一提……那应该是他年轻的时候。”  
“相当年轻，”巴希达点点头，“比你们都年轻。我是说，包括现在的哈利。”  
“难道说，”莉莉吃惊地和丈夫对望一眼，“他出生在戈德里克山谷？”  
“那倒不是，”巴希达的思绪回到了一百年前的夏天，“他们一家来参观，你们知道，戈德里克·格兰芬多的旧居就在这里。至于邓布利多一家搬过来，是大约十年之后的事情。”  
往事流淌，渐渐鲜活，也启开了巴希达的话匣子。邓布利多、格林德沃，她写过太多人的人生，而这两个名字无疑是魔法史上交错揉合、浓墨重彩的一笔。  
但有些故事，在正史上是无迹可循的。  
“盖勒特是我的侄孙。”巴希达酝酿了一会儿，开口道。  
如她预料的一样，两个年轻人露出了惊诧的表情。盖勒特·格林德沃搅动风云是他们出生之前、甚至是他们祖辈正当年时的事情，而且他也不曾染指英伦三岛，所以这个名字并没有成为像“伏地魔”一样令人生畏的禁忌。但由巴希达直呼出来，可见他们的关系非常密切。  
老人轻闭了一下眼睛，记忆的洪流是她布满脸颊的皱纹。她记得的，她亲自介绍那两个孩子认识，他们在彼此身上寻到了光亮。他们有过许多个彻夜长谈，是啊，她怎么可能对频繁往来的猫头鹰视而不见呢？阿不思的脸上再次浮现了只在婴儿时期有过的单纯快乐笑容，而盖勒特一向恣意狂放，竟也懂得了真心实意地欣赏另一颗灵魂。回想至此，巴希达由衷地笑了，又带上些苦涩。  
他们最终分道扬镳。  
“这……真是难以置信。”莉莉睁大眼睛听完一段叙述，克制而礼貌地评价道。  
詹姆沉默了许久。  
“好吧，我们该庆幸邓布利多没受格林德沃蛊惑。”他又习惯性地把头发揉乱，“否则，我看神秘人现在连蹦跶的机会都没有。”  
“他总会走在正确的道路上的，不管什么时候。”莉莉坚定地说。  
巴希达微笑了一下，不置可否。

夏日天黑得晚，但巴希达腿脚不太灵便，波特夫妇又不能相送，只待了不久便离开了。  
“隐形衣还在邓布利多那儿……不然我就能出去了。”在门口送别的时候，詹姆没忍住嘟哝了一句。  
“不要紧，”巴希达乐呵呵地，牵着哈利的小手摇了摇，“我会常来看你的，小家伙。”  
哈利回以甜甜的笑容，在妈妈的帮助下左右摇摆着手臂表达“再见”。  
“莉莉，”巴希达转身的时候，听见詹姆说，“帮我给小天狼星写封感谢信吧。我现在还是有点堵。”  
巴希达慢慢回到自己寂静的小屋，习惯性地又在书桌前坐下。这里很久没有人来叨扰了，尤其是年轻人。  
她用干皱的手指轻轻拂去桌上相框表面的薄尘，相片中金发少年凌厉的视线警觉地跟着她手指的动作。  
相框底下压着一张羊皮纸，已经被施过无数次“修复如初”；不然，它早就因岁月销蚀化为碎片了。  
上面只有一句话：阿不思回家的时候，告诉我。G.G.  
巴希达记得，收到这封短信是本世纪初的事情。阿不思那时候已经在霍格沃茨任教了，常住学校。  
她在邓布利多旧宅施了个咒，如果有人靠近，她不用出门就能知晓。  
但咒语一直没有被触发。

三个月后，万圣节之夜，惊天的巨响和灼目的绿光。  
巴希达颤巍巍地出门去，她心跳得厉害。是波特家……  
然而她步子太慢，只来得及看到一个大块头，长着纠结在一起的蓬乱长发和胡须，骑着飞天摩托离开了。  
接着她陆续听到了有关黑魔王垮台和“大难不死的男孩”的消息。那天带走哈利的是阿不思信任的狩猎场看守鲁伯·海格。  
而阿不思本人依然没有回家。


	4. 1998

“生日快乐，我亲爱的孩子！”  
7月31日一大早，哈利本以为下楼足够轻手轻脚了，却还是在楼梯口被韦斯莱夫人一个热情的拥抱截住。  
“谢谢，韦斯莱夫人！”  
水池边，两个协助做早餐的姑娘暂停了说说笑笑——一个有着一头浓密蓬松的棕色头发，另一个的火红头发又长又顺滑——她们向哈利打招呼。  
“早上好！”  
“生日快乐，哈利！”  
“谢谢，唔——”  
金妮迎上来，短暂地亲吻了他。她把还沾着水的手背到身后，避免碰到哈利的睡衣。  
“就你一个人？也对，罗恩那只懒猪——”她在哈利回过神之前便讲到别的话题上去了。  
“金妮，别那么说你哥哥！”韦斯莱夫人罕见地无视了那个亲吻，反倒专注点评女儿的用词。  
“呃，我不知道他起没起。”这是实话。陋居的卧室逐渐不那么紧缺了，哈利不需要再和罗恩共用一个房间。  
“那就只好拜托——”金妮夸张地向赫敏眨眼睛，用口型补完“嫂子”这个词。  
“我去喊罗恩起床……”赫敏神色复杂但气势微弱地回瞪金妮一眼，脸上浮起意味不明的浅红，金妮咯咯直笑。  
她在低头穿过厨房时险些撞上下楼来的韦斯莱先生。  
“抱歉！”  
“早上好，赫敏，”韦斯莱先生笑眯眯地扶稳她的肩膀，然后抬头嗓音洪亮地说，“还有大家。”  
“早，亲爱的。”韦斯莱夫人在指挥一口大锅自己炒鸡蛋的间隙扬起头，“今天能拜托你早点儿下班吗？顺道把乔治和珀西捎上——没错，今天是星期五，把会议报告放两个钟头不会伤害到什么——哈利的生日会！比尔说他们午后会到……”她飞快地说着。  
“生日！没错。”韦斯莱先生拍拍脑门，“哈利，祝你生日快乐！”  
“谢谢您，韦斯莱先生。”哈利微笑，一边帮忙用魔杖把餐盘摆到桌子上。家务咒语他仍然不够熟练，有几个盘子在半空中打起了架，叮叮作响。  
“我来。”金妮甜甜地说，俯身把盘子摆正，红发从肩头披下来，“我真希望今天是我生日，这样我就可以自由使用魔法了。难以置信，家里只有我一个还没成年——”  
“还有不到半个月啦，亲爱的。”韦斯莱夫人鼓励地走过来搂了搂她的腰，“吃饭！罗恩？”她高声向楼梯上喊。  
“……你不能对我这么残忍，上班前只剩最后一个周末了……”一对轻快的和另一对拖沓的脚步声响起来，罗恩嘟嘟哝哝。  
“罗纳德，求你别再把‘上班’挂在嘴边。”赫敏低声警告道，“梅林啊，我猜你会破纪录。想想吧，去傲罗办公室报到第一天就被开除——”  
“我不会的，”罗恩小声辩解，“上班了那肯定不一样——”  
他们走进了厨房。  
“年轻人都要打起精神来，”韦斯莱先生对他们点头微笑，“部里慢慢恢复常态、不再那么乱糟糟的了。提前欢迎你们！”  
“谢谢！”下周一同样要走上工作岗位的哈利说。  
“谢了，爸爸。”罗恩得意地笑笑，无视金妮做的鬼脸，在哈利身边坐下，“嘿，生日快乐，哥们儿。”  
哈利和他碰了碰拳头。  
“真棒，小伙子们。”韦斯莱夫人慈爱地说。  
“还有姑娘们。”金妮昂起了头。  
“还有姑娘们。”韦斯莱先生赞同地点头，“对了，赫敏，关于你的职业选择——”  
“噢，韦斯莱先生！抱歉……”赫敏着急说话，却呛了一口麦片，赶紧灌下清水，“我想等我的N.E.W.T.s成绩下来再决定，我是说……”  
“别紧张。”韦斯莱先生宽厚地笑了，“事实上，我认为部里任何一个部门都会抢着接收你的简历。”  
“是这样吗。”赫敏不好意思起来，却又难掩小小的骄傲。这时男孩子们突然怪笑，好像是罗恩悄悄对哈利说了句什么，惹得赫敏瞪向他们。  
“我们只是在猜，”哈利强忍着笑，“你要拿多少个O才会说成绩‘很好’而不是‘过得去’。”  
罗恩捶了两下桌子，再也憋不住放声大笑，话都说不出来，只一手捧着肚子，一手在桌面上给哈利比了个大拇指。  
实际上，罗恩悄悄对哈利说了句“呕吐”。他们知道赫敏想去神奇动物管理控制司继续为家养小精灵争取权益。  
赫敏感到莫名其妙，摇摇头，继续她的早餐。  
金妮开口想为她的好朋友争辩些什么，被一只扑棱棱飞来的猫头鹰打断了。这只小巧的鸟儿丢给哈利一封薄信，没有歇脚，直接飞走了，看来它的旅途并不漫长。  
“生日贺卡。”哈利在众人面前拆开了信。  
“意料之中。”罗恩一副对所有事情了如指掌的样子。

整个夏天，哈利都住在陋居，几乎每天都有各种感谢信、贺卡像雪片一样从四面八方飞过来。偶尔他想和罗恩、金妮在后院玩一会儿魁地奇，都必须留神不去伤到那些猫头鹰。  
“到处都是猫头鹰的毛和粪便。”韦斯莱夫人陷入了一种甜蜜的烦恼。她并不反感哈利的名气带来的副作用，相反，她十分自豪。她老早就把哈利当成了自己的亲生儿子。  
“我也收到过崇拜者的信的，妈妈。”罗恩的小声提醒总是被忽视。  
哈利最初还礼貌性地回复，尤其是那些给他寄小礼物的。但他逐渐发现这无休无止，甚至让他回想起了二年级在洛哈特办公室禁闭、帮忙给粉丝回信的夜晚。  
“停。”某个傍晚，金妮风风火火地抽走哈利面前的一沓信件，“这样你别去傲罗办公室了，成立一个‘哈利·波特后援办公室’吧，你直接做办公室主任，怎么样？”  
“我知道，抱歉，”哈利有一点愧疚，又有一点恼火，“但能不能让我把这一封回完，我保证——”  
“不，行。”金妮干脆地说，“你现在需要吃晚饭。”她接着又慷慨地将他写到一半的回信放回桌子上，叉起腰愉快地说，“当然了，如果你非要写也没问题，之后的猫头鹰就全部由我来接管。猜猜那些信会去哪儿？没错，壁，炉。”  
哈利被她逗乐了，心服口服地搁下笔，跟着她下楼去厨房。  
原本与此事件无关的赫敏也有些不堪其扰。毕业以后她没有允许自己放假，而是找了许多法律资料来啃。白天她把自己关在珀西从前的卧室里，因为那里“最适合学习”。但是总有一些方向感不那么精确、或者筋疲力尽的猫头鹰会撞上她的窗子。  
久而久之，《预言家日报》也成了赫敏抨击的对象之一，毕竟报纸也由猫头鹰邮递。  
“我不敢相信，”赫敏严厉地指着头版，“全国性的报纸居然还在讨论‘哈利·波特日’或‘救世之星日’该定在哪一天——”  
“你得允许人们庆祝一会儿——”罗恩小心翼翼地说。  
“两个多月可不是‘一会儿’，罗恩。”赫敏重重地将报纸塞向他的胸口，“好吧，希望你能提出决定性建议。我要学习了。”她当着他和哈利的面拍上了房门。  
“那个房间受到了诅咒。”罗恩的语气充满怜悯和惋惜，“我怀疑那里头有一个、一个生产线——麻瓜是这么说的吧？所以在里面待过的人出来都一个样儿。”  
哈利点头表示赞同。  
对于数量庞杂的猫头鹰造访，最开心的大概要数黄昏时候花园里钻出来的那些总不长记性、看到有鸟飞过就手舞足蹈的地精。

“要不要来赌一把今天一共会有几只？”罗恩轻松地说。  
“醒醒罗恩，你没有钱。”金妮反唇相讥。  
“我……下个月开始就要挣工资了！”罗恩挣扎着。  
“前提是你撑到了发工资那一天。”赫敏摇摇头。  
“他当然会的。”哈利笑嘻嘻地说。  
罗恩投去一个感激的眼神。  
谈话间，窗外一个小黑点越来越大。第二只猫头鹰到了。  
“只是报纸。”个头最高的罗恩略略伸了伸脖子，眯起眼睛判断猫头鹰爪子拽着的东西的形状。他说得没错。  
韦斯莱先生浏览了前两版，起身和家人告别，跨出房门后幻影移形。  
很快，第三只、第四只。  
“我今天非要施一个抗扰咒不可……”赫敏一边让盘子和锅自动清洗，一边自言自语。  
“你可以给自己放一天假，真的。”罗恩真情实意地劝告，“今天是哈利的生日。”  
“但不是我的生日。”赫敏尖刻地说。  
“即使是她的生日，你见她歇过吗？”金妮耸耸肩，让罗恩别白费力气。  
“其实你更应该有危机感的，金妮。”罗恩饱含深意，“哈利收到的信里，可不止夸奖，还有好多……咳，热情的自我介绍，”他瞟一眼哈利，又看回金妮，“你知道的。”  
哈利眼神责怪罗恩多嘴。远远地他看到又一只猫头鹰飞来了，索性走到后院里，先一步去迎接它，省得屋里人见到心烦。  
但金妮没有像罗恩预料的那样发作，或者表现出一丁点儿紧张。哈利暂时离开，韦斯莱夫人去喂鸡了，她便越发没有顾忌。  
“那样的话，在《预言家日报》登一条我和哈利的订婚通告就好了。赫敏有门路，对不对？那个斯基特——”  
赫敏闻言哈哈大笑。  
“订婚！你们难道……”反倒是罗恩被噎住了，眼睛瞪得大大的，思绪凌乱，“不，不可能！他从来没有和我讨论过如何求婚！”他声嘶力竭，听起来像遭到了严重背叛。  
“没有人会和求婚对象的亲哥讨论这种事情。”金妮摇头，仿佛正在跟智力低下的巨怪对话。  
“哈利可不止你一个好朋友。”赫敏抿着嘴笑，暗示着些什么。  
“难道……你？”罗恩还沉浸在震惊中，慢慢转向赫敏，手指不确定地指向她。  
“我可什么都没说——”  
哈利这时候走进来，手上拿着一个方形信封。  
“赫敏，你的信——”  
“哈利！”罗恩发出一声公牛般的咆哮，把他吓了一跳，“你得把这事说清楚！就现在！”  
“什么事？”哈利举着信封，一头雾水。  
“我的信？”赫敏也是一脸狐疑。  
“信封上是印刷体，”金妮凑上去，读出内容，“考试委员会……”  
“噢！”赫敏古怪地叫了一声，脸色刷白，跌跌撞撞地跑来夺走信封，“这太突然了，我完全没有心理准备……”  
她躲回楼上去了。  
“你，出来。” 罗恩一脸阴沉，架住哈利的脖子，把他再度拖向后院。  
五分钟之后，他们重新聚回厨房。罗恩很满意所谓“订婚”只是妹妹和女友联手编织的谣言，哈利则懊恼地揉着脖子和肩膀。他的确有悄悄想过求婚，但一直没有确切的实行方案；现在被他们当玩笑一样捅出来，本就不成形的计划全被打乱了。  
赫敏从楼上跑下来，捂着嘴，脸上通红。  
“怎么样，”金妮若无其事地问道，“是‘很好’还是‘过得去’？”  
她眉眼间的笑意是藏不住的。  
终于，赫敏把捂着嘴的手放下来，清一清嗓子：“我想，我可以考虑申请职位了。”  
每个人都热烈拥抱了她。  
“这下你今天可以给自己放个假了吧？”罗恩恳求道。  
赫敏不置可否，一脸骄矜。  
“没错，暂时离开那些猫头鹰。”金妮也来助推，“今天这里会变成猫头鹰棚屋的。”  
“难道还要出去？”赫敏有一些惊讶。  
“我想妈妈不会在意的，”罗恩望了望鸡舍，“只要我们肯在三点钟之前回来帮忙准备晚餐。”  
金妮热切地点点头。  
“我今天倒的确有一个地方想去。”哈利说。  
“哪儿？”他们一齐问。  
“戈德里克山谷。”哈利简单地笑了笑。

他们在一条小巷子里显了形，没有人注意到突然降临的访客。  
哈利上一回来这里是七个月前。那是去年的平安夜，他和赫敏变形成一对麻瓜夫妇，前来拜访历史学家巴希达·巴沙特。他们以为巴沙特帮邓布利多保管了格兰芬多宝剑，没想到却踏入一个陷阱：老妇人早已被杀害，等待他们的是做了伪装的大蛇纳吉尼……  
哈利用力摇头，把黑暗恐怖的记忆驱逐出去。现在，雪地已经被铺满街道的灿烂阳光取代，他下意识挡了挡眼睛，这样的明亮使他感觉不真实。他的心再一次狂跳起来。  
十八年前的这一天他在此地出生，这是他生命中第一个能被称作“家”的地方。  
“这里真漂亮。”他们从巷子里走出来，漫步在村子的主道上，罗恩感慨道。  
放眼望去，满目苍翠，教堂、商店和民居点缀其中，宁静悠闲。许多房屋看上去都很有年头了，有的周围栽满鲜花，另一些则荒废破败，应该很久没人住了。时光在山谷里凝固，也许追溯到戈德里克·格兰芬多生活的年代，这里就是这副模样。  
“是啊，可惜当时你不愿意和我们一道来呢。”赫敏不客气地说。  
“那时，咳……实在抱歉……”罗恩嚅嗫着，心虚地低下了头。  
赫敏忍着没有笑出声来，接着假装还在生气：“好，我今天就要带你亲眼看看你错过了什么。”  
她说着便将罗恩往巴沙特的老房子的方向拽，不忘回头悄悄给哈利使了个眼色。罗恩陷在深深的愧疚和自责中，怔怔地任由她去。  
哈利感激赫敏为他创造了单独和金妮在一块儿的机会。他没有向她提过任何计划，大概这是他们多年老友的默契。  
金妮也会意，没有追问为什么不和他们一块儿之类的，只向赫敏挥了挥手。她注意到，哈利在陋居提出“戈德里克山谷”之后，他虽然还一直在笑着，但收敛了许多，带上了心事和沉思，好像他眼前的不再是几个伙伴，而是穿越他们的、更久更远的一些什么。等抵达目的地，哈利变得更加少语。  
他们相对无言了几秒钟，金妮绽开一个微笑，主动拉起了哈利的手。  
“带我转转吧，我头一次来。”  
“当然了。”像是有一股力量从她的手心传递过来，哈利忽然感到心头的重担减轻不少。  
回到这里，原本已随着战火消散而渐渐淡去的回忆又浮现到脑海中，那些绿光、那些尖叫。但他的伤疤再没有疼过。哈利麻木地向村子中心走去，周遭的一切像是虚幻的。但他又确确实实地牵着一个女孩的手，如此平静地谈情说爱好像是上辈子才有福消受的事情。  
广场中央，他们走近战争纪念碑时，方尖碑化作了一组雕像：头发乱糟糟、戴着眼镜的男人拥着长头发、面貌美丽温柔的女人，母亲的臂弯里，婴儿笑容甜蜜。孩子额上没有伤疤，双亲的脸上写满幸福。  
“是你，哈利。”金妮的手指握紧了些。  
“是，也不是。”哈利微笑，拇指抚过她的手背。  
哈利·波特的大名和故事，巫师界几乎无人不晓。但人们口耳相传，除却他中了死咒大难不死，其余细节难免生出多个版本，就连他自己都不能记得全部。他也不愿意记起来，一闭上眼绿光就袭来的滋味太不好受了。他的眼睛火辣辣地疼，泪水险些夺眶而出。  
“我在这儿。”金妮拍拍他的肩膀，坚定地说。  
“谢谢你，金妮。”  
金妮投给他一个“太生分”的责怪眼神，然后两人轻松地开怀大笑。  
“我的确老早想带你来这里看看了，”哈利承认道，“还有，见见他们。也让他们见见你。”  
他含蓄地指代着自己的父母。  
金妮庄重地点点头。  
他们静静地看了一会儿，又向教堂后面的墓地走去。墓园中青草长得很盛，遮住了不少墓碑的铭文。一些年代久远的墓碑上面，名字和生卒年份都有些模糊不清了。金妮认出了不少古老的和现在依然延续着的巫师姓氏，但没有停留，只跟着哈利径直向墓地深处去。  
哈利只来过一次，还是在夜里，然而他能准确地感知到一个方向，像一个小小的灯塔，在不远处等候着他。  
白色大理石墓碑在阳光下静默地立着，边缘笼着一层柔和的光晕，像是一件纱质的披肩。哈利不由得摸摸自己的肩膀。他好像回到了厄里斯魔镜前，他的父母就站在身后，莉莉温柔地揽着他的肩膀。他们都没有说话，只是微笑。哈利慢慢地将手挪到心口，他的心跳没有他想象中的那么快，一下一下，非常沉稳。他们一直在这里陪伴着他，他知道的，不只是他在禁林抛却一切欣然赴死的时候。复活石无非是帮他把沉淀在心底的爱具象化，他们从没有真正离去。  
最后一个要消灭的敌人是死亡。哈利默念着父母的墓志铭。他想他做到了。  
哈利取出魔杖，在墓前变出了一束白色的百合花。他想了想，在花茎处又加了一个鹿角形的握把。  
金妮对着墓碑鞠了一躬。  
“百合是七月盛放的花。”她告诉哈利。  
哈利想起来，夏天佩妮姨妈确实喜欢在她一尘不染的起居室里每周都换一批鲜花。但她从来不买百合花。  
哈利和金妮向墓园外走去，交谈渐渐多起来。他还没有想好接下去去哪儿，波特的老宅子吗？还是先和罗恩赫敏他们汇合？于是他走得很慢，时不时在一些别的墓碑前驻足。哈利给金妮指了伊格诺图斯·佩弗利尔的墓碑，谈到了更多有关死亡圣器，那些在大战后一直没有机会好好讲述的事情。相比罗恩在哈利放弃使用老魔杖时抱有小小的遗憾，金妮显得洒脱许多。  
“我认为你做得对，哈利，它该和战争一样留在过去。”她温暖的褐色的眼睛望向他，“邓布利多也一定会赞同——”  
“邓布利多。”哈利停下脚步，喃喃地说。  
金妮顺着他的视线望去，发现他们正站在坎德拉和阿利安娜·邓布利多的墓碑前。  
“这是真的……”金妮轻声说。  
“什么？”  
“《生平与谎言》，你知道，”见哈利脸上露出些许不耐烦，金妮快速地说，“斯基特的书，大部分都是胡言乱语……”  
“噢，”哈利有些低沉，“没错，大部分。”  
尽管不愿意承认，哈利的心不可避免地刺痛了一下，关于邓布利多年轻时的往事，尤其是他见过阿不福思、并在车站的幻境中与邓布利多交谈以后，他知道那本传记至少有一部分是真实的。他想象着，大约一百年前，年轻的阿不思·邓布利多就站在这个位置，呆呆地看着他的妹妹下葬，而他新结交的密友逃离了英国，完全在他的意料之外……砰！愤怒的阿不福思冲上来打碎了他的鼻梁骨，而他只是怔怔地在原地踉跄一下，没有还手，鲜红的鼻血淌下来却毫无知觉，眼神空洞，像一具行尸走肉……  
哈利摇了摇头。他已经找不回在搜寻魂器途中、首次得知这些往事时的震惊和愤怒了。他想起在国王十字车站，有那么一瞬间，他觉得对面站着的不是一位永远镇定睿智的老人、一个永远可以依靠的长者，而只是一个犯了错、惊慌失措的小男孩。是啊，谁不是从年轻的时候过来的呢？  
“哈利——”身后的呼唤打断了他的思绪。哈利和金妮一起回头，却是罗恩和赫敏气喘吁吁地赶过来。  
“就知道你们在这儿。”赫敏脸上带着每次发成绩单时的表情。  
“慢点儿……”罗恩跟上来，弯下腰扶着膝盖上方歇息，他的鬓角已经冒汗了。  
“怎么样，巴希达的屋子？”哈利故意咧嘴一笑。  
“真可怕！不敢相信你们经历了那样的场面。”罗恩抬起头，嘴角厉害地抽搐了一下，“虽然已经有人稍微清理过了，但还是——”  
“我们还发现了点儿东西。”赫敏催促着，罗恩从裤兜里掏出一叠方形的羊皮纸，“上回我们显然时间不够充裕——”  
“信？”哈利问。  
“没错。”赫敏和罗恩意味深长地对视一眼，“邓布利多写给……你知道，他那位少时好友……”  
“如果是斯基特书里那一封，我已经可以背下来了。”哈利略带讥讽地说。他今天已经听够“斯基特”这个词了。  
“可不止呢，伙计。”罗恩扬一扬手中厚厚一叠，“不得不说，我有一点，嗯，震惊。”  
“罗恩发现的，在那个弓形五斗橱里，摆照片的那个。”赫敏补充道，“上回动静太大，抽屉都轰开了……格林德沃可能走得匆忙，没能把所有东西带走……只能说，好在斯基特没有发现这些，她和她的笔会发疯的。”  
“所以你们就拿来了？”哈利接过，挑起一边眉毛，“里面写着什么？”他不认为自己能在五分钟内看完。  
“总比落在某些会嚼舌根的人手里好。”赫敏有些局促，“它们到底是史物资料，在得到妥善处置之前……”  
“怕什么？”罗恩满不在乎地，接着回答哈利的后一个问题，“什么都有，宏伟计划、魔法——他那会儿和我们一般大，是不是？但还是有点难以想象，邓布利多写情书——”  
“罗恩！”赫敏厉声打断他，“那并不能算传统意义上的情书……”她的声音越来越小。  
“好吧，我承认，比较含蓄、很优美……或者，有点儿特别？”  
“‘……我从窗台上恰好能看到你房间里点着的烛火，它像是源源不断的灵感之火，激励我在深夜里继续挖掘魔咒追溯到源头的联系。盖勒特，感谢你今天下午在人体变形上指出我的谬误，我想那个新咒语很快就能成了……’”哈利半皱着眉念出一句，“这是学术讨论——”  
“他们在半夜讨论学术，当然啦。”罗恩挤眉弄眼。  
“这里，他们还探讨迷情剂来着！”金妮在读另外一封，“‘……在最后一道工序加上不同的花瓣的确有可能影响迷情剂的功效。不过，在夏天制作魔药实在有些煎熬。雷雨季要到了，最近午后一直很闷。盖尔……’”她突然顿住。  
“盖尔……”余下三人异口同声地重复着，心情复杂。  
“不过，正对着巴希达客房窗户的房子是——”哈利收起信，远眺着穿过山谷的河流对岸、草坡上的几座房屋。  
“我想，可能是那一座。”赫敏小声地说，指了指其中一间爬满藤蔓的，又拿出一张便条，递给哈利，“是夹在那张相片背后的，根据我们现在知道的事实，一九四五年决斗之前，他们再也没有见过面。所以我猜……邓布利多没有回来过。”  
哈利接过纸条，上面的字句十分简短：阿不思回家的时候，告诉我。G.G.  
四人不再说话，朝那座宅子走去，到能看清它轮廓和后院依稀有一片栅栏围起的羊圈处停住了。地势低些的地方还有一座谷仓，它的破败程度让人合理怀疑这和主屋曾属于同一户人家。  
“阿不福思可能也没有回来过。”赫敏咬了咬嘴唇。  
“别人也没来除除草什么的，或者造新房子。”金妮说。  
“邓布利多有可能施了咒，让麻瓜看不见它。”哈利脱口而出，但忽然意识到，邓布利多已经去世了，即使施了咒语也可能已经失效，又改了口，“也可能它被当作了鬼屋。”  
戈德里克山谷从来不乏鬼屋的传说。  
“要是巴沙特把他俩的故事写下来就好了。”罗恩突然没头没脑地说，“等等，她写过吗？”  
“你到底有没有翻开过《魔法史》啊？”赫敏无奈地摇摇头，“巴希达只写到了十九世纪末。”  
哈利盯着那房子，想象着杂草和藤蔓缩回地里。一个世纪前，戈德里克山谷仍然像今天这般艳阳高照，两个少年坐在草地上开怀大笑，畅谈着理想。  
“等咱们功成名就，姑婆一定会给我们写一本传记。”  
哈利仿佛听见那个神采飞扬、金色大鸟一样的少年这样豪放地许诺着。  
但此时耳边只有风声。

陋居热闹非凡。  
“妈妈，今天是圣诞节吗？”乔治弯下身给韦斯莱夫人一个大大的拥抱，然后指着满桌的菜肴和堆成小山一样的礼物夸张地说。  
“今天大概来了一百只猫头鹰。”韦斯莱夫人喜忧参半地摇摇头，“还好清洁咒足够管用。”  
“我见过更厉害的，”笑过之后，哈利故意一板一眼地说，“那是七年前……”  
他把猫头鹰轰炸女贞路4号的故事讲了一遍，大家又爆发出一阵大笑。  
除了珀西，他不厌其烦地告诫罗恩进入魔法部工作的无数条注意事项。罗恩十分后悔他挑选了离三哥这么近的位置，多次用眼神向赫敏和金妮求助；不过她们装作没看见，也并不想搭救他。  
比尔和芙蓉仍然像他们热恋时那么恩爱，一英里之内瞎子都能看出他们是你侬我侬的一对儿。但当年轻的韦斯莱太太拥抱今天的寿星、亲吻他两侧脸颊、并亲切地唤他“阿利”时，金妮还是不客气地清了清嗓子。  
客人们走了，四人帮忙清理完桌子，天还没有全黑。几颗亮星已经爬上幽蓝的天幕，晚风吹拂十分舒爽。他们并排坐在通往后院的两级阶梯上，悠闲地等待天黑。  
“在想什么呢？”罗恩用胳膊肘捅捅哈利，他不过两分钟没有说话。  
“呃，”尽管不愿意承认，“你们说，邓布利多年轻的时候是什么样儿？”  
“他很优秀，是男学生会主席，有一打证书和奖状——”赫敏滔滔不绝地开始了。  
“停，停。”罗恩咯咯笑着打断她，否则她该开始报那些奖项名称了，“我想哈利指的是他和格林德沃。”  
赫敏一下子不说话了，即使在暗色中也能看到她脸腾地红了。  
“也许像比尔和芙蓉那样腻腻歪歪？”金妮大胆地说。  
“你终于不叫她‘黏痰’了？”哈利拉住她的手，靠在她肩上，故意激她说。  
“反正她以后也不在我眼前转悠。”金妮满不在乎，“噢，对了，妈妈现在特别爱她。我刚才偷听到妈妈跟比尔说话了，她居然表达了一种想要做祖母的愿望——”  
“天呐！这不是真的——”赫敏发出一声惊呼。  
“我不知道。反正比尔随口提了一句她胃口不好，妈妈都要歇斯底里了——”她说着，偷偷回头望屋里。还好，爸爸妈妈正在起居室里聊天，没有管他们。  
罗恩挣扎了一会儿，将手臂环在赫敏肩上。他们的头靠在了一起。  
一切都被金妮看在眼里。  
“好了，那你们打算什么时候结婚？”她听上去就像正在审理一桩要案。  
罗恩和赫敏对视一眼，同时笑了。  
“要操心的事情还有很多。”赫敏说，“比如说工作——”  
“是啊，”罗恩附和道，“妈妈说今天有一只猫头鹰来催她去当魔法部部长了呢。”  
“罗恩！”  
夏日的晚风里，回荡着一片笑声。


	5. 外一则

“这当然是发生在你脑子里的事情，哈利，但那为什么不意味着是真的呢？”邓布利多狡黠地笑了，眨了眨充满智慧的蓝眼睛，然后转身离去。  
哈利困惑了一小会儿。不过他没有长久为此烦心，而是坚定地选择回去。  
“国王十字车站？这小子真是欠些想象力。”一个年轻的声音评论道。  
“唔，詹姆？”邓布利多背着手，哼着意味不明的小曲，“你在这儿多久了？”  
空荡荡的站台上，原本存放行李车的柱子后面，跳出来一位黑发的、高高瘦瘦的戴眼镜男子。  
“你好啊，邓布利多！”他快乐地伸出手。  
“真是迷人。”邓布利多笑眯眯地握住它。  
“你不能怪他，詹姆。”莉莉也走过来，挽住詹姆的胳膊，“哈利可没有你那么多游山玩水——四处闯祸的机会。这里，”她说着，深情地环视白色的车站，“毕竟是魔法开始的地方。”  
“为什么不说这是哈利和他亲爱的教父依依不舍分别的地方呢？”新的声音加入了，带有一丝戏谑，“显然，这是个重感情的孩子！”  
“小天狼星！”詹姆惊喜地冲过去拥抱他，“哈，我终于依靠年龄优势比你英俊一些了！”  
莉莉轻声嘀咕了一句“老样子”，站在原地抱起胳膊，摇摇头微笑着。  
“看起来我误闯了格兰芬多公共休息室。”邓布利多愉快地耸耸肩，“可惜我没能带一点儿糖过来。那么，你们或许会喜欢——”  
邓布利多思索着，正要打一个响指。  
“我想这不完全对，邓布利多！”另一个活泼的嗓音说。  
大家望着雾气弥漫的站台，两个人影款款走来。  
“尼法朵拉，当然、当然。”邓布利多拍拍脑门，“那样狮子公共休息室就不太合适了。”  
唐克斯的头发是那种泡泡糖般的粉红色。丈夫莱姆斯牵着她的手，温柔地笑着，脸上的疤痕似乎因为光线明亮的缘故而淡去了。  
“我们正想着你会在哪儿呢，月亮脸！”詹姆吹了声呼哨。  
“过来，莱姆斯！”小天狼星招手，“得了吧，现在不是在社里，少摆吓唬孩子的表情。”  
“要我说，”莱姆斯依然慢慢地走着，假装没听到老友们的话，“霍格沃茨特快是我第一次遇到哈利的地方。他把这儿设想成车站也很有道理。”  
“我还在车上帮他解开过浑身束缚呢！”唐克斯骄傲地补充道。  
“他还教了哈利守护神咒，”小天狼星感激地说，“否则我现在也不能完好地站在这里。*”  
“他是牡鹿，看到了吗，是小叉子！”詹姆大声夸耀着。  
“得了吧，就好像谁不知道你当时多蠢头蠢脑。”莉莉小声说，嫌弃地拍拍他。  
小天狼星和莱姆斯爽朗地笑了。  
“你们告诉他我的英勇事迹了吧？”詹姆不服气道。  
“当然——”  
“毫无保留——”  
“不过也告诉了些别的——”  
“一些傻事——”  
“完完全全——”  
“噢！”詹姆懊丧地摇头。  
“但他依然很爱你。”莱姆斯饱含深情。  
“那是必须的，”詹姆嘟哝着，“他最好是——”  
“好了，年轻的朋友们，”邓布利多抬高了声音，“我不得不打断这美好的谈话。既然火车站不尽如人意，你们认为这里该是什么样子？”  
“啊，那当然是——”詹姆再一次仰起头，抛给小天狼星一个默契的眼神。  
“没错，想念极了！”小天狼星会意。  
“确实很久没有去了。”莱姆斯点点头。  
“……好吧。”莉莉假装妥协，但她绿色的眸子里泛着光芒。  
“是哪儿呀？”唐克斯困惑又期待地问。  
“好吧、好吧。”邓布利多环视他们一圈，抬起了双手，“希望我没有糊涂到猜不出你们的哑谜——”  
他轻轻皱起眉，接着长长的月台上无端吹起一阵微风。大家一挡眼的工夫，车站已经完全变了样。  
他们站在阳光遍洒的草坡上，能看到中心广场的方尖碑，小教堂的钟声正在回荡，更远些，炊烟从一座座小房子顶上袅袅升起。  
“戈德里克山谷！”詹姆豪迈地喊道。  
“家。”小天狼星说。  
“家。”邓布利多轻轻地附和。  
“怎么样，要来一场波特式的聚会吗？老样子！”詹姆揽住莉莉的肩膀，冲他的朋友们抖眉毛。  
“老样子……”莱姆斯神情复杂，带着些甜蜜的痛苦，“既然是你的地盘……”  
“发生过什么？”唐克斯急切地推推他，“你都没来得及一一告诉我以前的事儿！”  
“我想今后有的是时间，别着急。”小天狼星坏笑起来，瞄着莱姆斯；莱姆斯则用“真拿你们没办法”的眼神回望他。  
他们开始向坡上面走去。  
“怎么样，哈利有没有继承我超凡的魅力？”詹姆夸口道，“有没有女孩子——”  
莉莉发出夸张的嘘声。  
“女孩子，嗯，他倒是对韦斯莱家的姑娘有那么点儿意思。”  
“韦斯莱？亚瑟和莫丽的孩子？”詹姆怪叫，“老天啊，我们错过了多少！”  
“是个红发的姑娘。”小天狼星提醒道。  
“是啊，谁能抵抗红发姑娘呢？”詹姆耸耸肩，望着莉莉笑。  
“别把那些当功绩！”莉莉戳戳他的腰，然后回头看到邓布利多还笑眯眯地站在原地，“不来喝一杯吗，邓布利多？”  
“噢，不得不夸口一句，我要拜访的朋友太多了——即使是现在。”老人俏皮地挥手致意，便回身往下走去，“日安。”  
“那个方向是……老巴希达的屋子？”詹姆伸长脖子张望着。  
巴沙特的老宅与记忆中一模一样。  
巴希达·巴沙特也与记忆中一模一样。  
有些东西变化了。  
“你好，巴希达。”邓布利多敲开门，随意地问候道，“我想，你应该恰好有一杯茶吧？”  
“好、好，阿不思。”老妇人脸上笑开了，“我还恰好有一位客人在。”  
“我都听到了，”那位客人非常不客气地站起来，他的身材佝偻了些，头发也稀疏了，但声音还是一如既往地犀利，“我有一点不同意。”  
“是哪一点呢？”邓布利多礼貌地问。  
“‘谁能抵抗红发姑娘呢’？”他眯起眼睛，“要我说，红发小子也好不到哪里去。”


End file.
